trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eradicated guide
Preparation Read the challenge description so you know the rules of Eradicated. You'll see that a lot of bonus % can be gained in this challenge, so it's worth taking your time to do it right. Liquimps are unable to liquify, enemies have 100Qi times attack and health, and equipment is 100Qi times more expensive. Every 2 Zones, enemy attack and health will increase by another 3x. '''However, you'll earn 1 extra Coordination per Zone you clear! Oh and Magma, Corruption, and Nature start at Z1.'" This challenge issues rewards differently than most other Challenge2s.' You will gain 10% attack and health, and 1% Helium for every 1 Zone reached. Every 2 Zones reached, this bonus will increase by 2% attack and health, and 0.20% Helium.' ' Note that the first five zones are poison, 6-10 is wind, 11-15 is ice, etc. # You want a c² shield—one with no VMDC on it (a 5/5 as you know it, but replace VMDC with any other mod. Health is a fine substitute), and might also consider a spare staff (Fluffy XP isn't going to be very useful). # Upgrade your c² shield and spare staff, putting the Nu not spent on VMDC into more damage. # Put 90% of your He in Carpentry and Carpentry II (the goal is to get as many amalgamators as possible), distribute the rest normally with a weight of 10:1 (Attack : Health). Use Grimy's Perk Calculator. # Set your AutoGold to Battle. # Turn off AutoUpgrade, to avoid buying coords before getting as many gators as possible. You'll manually buy all other upgrades. # Turn off nurseries in your AutoStructure. Only buy nurseries as you need them (this doesn't apply until z70+, if you manage to get that far) # You may want to turn on other housing in AutoStructure, to help with amalgamators. The run # Start the challenge (don't click Fight yet) and make sure (under View Perks) that you have a respec available. # Optional: buy Sharp Trimps from the bone trader. # Click Fight. If you can't beat the first couple cells, restart the run with more He in hp perks. # Activate Ice Enlightenment. There is a huge 'wall' at z51 and z81 because of the need to do +10 maps in wind. If it's your first time going past such a wall, you are better off with Poison Enlightenment instead. In this case the hardest part of the run will be doing the +10 maps in wind. # Generally you want to get equipment prestiges as early as possible, but if you're in the last ice zone or two, waiting for poison is better. Odd zones are better than even zones. Do your (often +10) maps on these zones (use Map At Zone): 6, 11, 13, 16, 21, 23, 25, 31, 33, 35, 41, 43, 46, 51, 53, 57, 61, 63, 65, 71, 73, 76, 81, 83, 87, 91, 93, 95 (thanks to Killer_of_cows) # Don't forget to buy housing to help with your gator ratio. (But DG is usually far more powerful) # At the last 3 or 4 possible zones pre-respec (likely you're in a poison zone and enemy hp well overruns your attack), try to use your DG fuel to the fullest. (Remember, it is still expected to make hundreds of ticks for you, and still helpful even when a tick produces 1% housing for a gator.) Set your DG capacity to the exact threshold of overclocking and keep fighting until the last few magma cells. If your housing is still not enough but close for another gator, further reduce DG capacity and overclock, and repeat a few times until you make it. You can export your save here to prevent accidental failure. # Once you get your max amount of gators (likely 6 or 7, but 8 is possible), respec like you would for another c² run. I recommend 3:1 weights for Attack : Health if you're going to z51, 2:1 if you're going to 61. If you manage to get to genes at z70 c50, more attack is better, 10+:1. See Grimy's Perk Calculator. # Buy coords, but keep an eye on your gator ratio, it should never drop below 1000:1. It's pretty bad if you lose a gator. # Don't forget to run your void maps if you have E8L10f ability "Your Trimps gain 5% attack each time you clear a Void Map. This bonus stacks additively and resets on Portal." Some benchmarks (from 4.11.0), so you know what to expect: * 800 Qi He and E4L9 made it to z25 * ??? He and E5L9 made it to z45 (6 gators) * 55 Sx and E6L8 made it to z51 (6 gators, didn't spend long) * 1.4 Sp and E6L9 made it to z66 (7 gators) on '''poison enlightenment with Angelic * 3 Sp and E7L9 made it to z67 (spent only a couple of hours) * 150 Sp and E8L8 made it to z69 (7 gators, didn't spend long) * 600 Sp and E9L9 made it to z89 (8 gators, ice enlightenment, 16 hours on v5.1) * 1 Oc and E8L9 made it to z81 in 3h (8 gators) * 1.25 Oc and E8L9 made it to z81 (spent 1:05h) * 30 Oc and E9L9 made it to z96 (8 gators, ~2 days) on '''poison '''enlightenment Last update: V 5.1.3 Category:Guides